


The Portkey Incident

by accio_broom



Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Draco Malfoy, Gay Percy Weasley, Hospitals, M/M, Soulmates, St. Mungo's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_broom/pseuds/accio_broom
Summary: Percy follows his heart instead of his head and it leads him somewhere unexpected.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Percy Weasley
Series: Weasley Hump Day Drabbles [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	The Portkey Incident

**Author's Note:**

> It's Wednesday!! Today was another wheel of death where we could choose either a randomly generate trope (where we pick the characters) or complete anarchy, where we got a Weasley, a trope and a situation. Of course, I went for Anarchy and I got Percy, Soulmates and the Hospital. I thought it was a perfect opportunity for us to check in on Percy and Draco after their chance meeting at the coffee shop. I hope you enjoy! :-)

The least athletic of all the Weasley children, Percy gasped for breath as he hurtled down the awful mint green corridor that led to the ward for Artefact Accidents at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. He'd run all the way from his office at the Ministry of Magic to the hospital, forgetting in his blind panic that he was a wizard and was very well versed in the ability to apparate or floo directly there. If any of his staff found out about it, he’d never live it down (he was the Head of the Department of Magical Transport after all).

He wasn't even quite sure what was causing this blind panic. He'd been happily sat behind his desk, reading the day's statistics on the number of floo connections that had been made, categorised by requester obviously when he had suddenly been blinded by a painful white light. It was excruciating but had disappeared almost as suddenly as it had started, leaving a faint throbbing behind his temple and making him gasp for breath.

It made him feel sick.

He felt as if the pain and the light had come from somewhere inside of him, but he'd checked his office for any signs of tampering just in case. Nothing was out of the ordinary. He poured himself a glass of water with a shaking hand and downed it, but it didn't help relieve the pain.

When the pain happened again, he knew he had to get to St. Mungo's quick. If you had asked him after, he would not have been able to tell you why. Usually a man of logic and rules, he decided there and then to inexplicably follow his sense completely and utterly blindly.

He pushed open the door to the ward. He spotted him, pale and thin in the last bed in the row and suddenly everything made sense.

He had a bandaged wrapped around his head, although it did nothing to mask his look of contempt as a group of Healers fussed around him.

Percy hung back, afraid to draw too much attention to himself as he contemplated the situation. This was the second time in as many weeks he'd had an unexpected meeting with Draco Malfoy after not seeing him during the two years since the end of the war. The thought puzzled and excited him. Sure, he had been the one to offer him a job in his department to save him from a life serving coffee to muggles. He had been expecting to see him sooner rather than later but so far, in the few days since the Slytherin had taken up work, he hadn't managed to bump into him.

And now this.

Finally, the crowd of Healers stepped away to their next patient and Draco was left alone. Percy slipped unseen to the side of his bed, drawing the curtains behind him with a flick of his wand.

Percy placed his hands around the metal end of the bed, gripping it tightly out of nerves. "What happened?"

Draco raised his eyebrows in surprise, a small blush colouring his cheeks. Percy noted that it looked good on him, he always thought he looked far too pale.

"H – how did you know I was here? I told the Healers I had no next-of-kin."

It was Percy's turn to blush and it heated his face right up to the tip of his ears, another Weasley trait he'd inherited from his family. "I don't know. It was weird. I was sat in work and all of a sudden I just knew something had happened and that I needed to get here as soon as possible. My feet kind of just led me here…"

Draco's eyebrows disappeared further into his fringe. "That's…. really odd. I've only heard things like that happening with assigned soulmates, but surely that sort of rubbish only happened in the old days. There hasn't been a recorded instance of soulmates for hundreds of years."

"You seem to know a lot about it…"

"Well, my family are proper pure-bloods. It's in our history…"

"Oh, yeah of course!" Percy ignored the insult with a frown. "May I?" He gestured to the empty seat.

Draco shrugged. "It's a free world…"

Percy ignored him again and took the seat, anyway, turning his body to watch Malfoy more. "So are you going to tell me what happened"

"Depends if you're asking as my boss or as something else?"

Percy was taken aback by his forward tone. "As something else, I guess." He felt a small smile creep across his face.

Draco rolled his eyes and mumbled something about a portkey incantation going wrong and him ending up with a concussion. Percy didn't want to hear anymore, for fear of creeping in to "boss" territory and he didn't want to push the issue any further and embarrass him.

"Well when you get back into work, maybe I could show you some tips? They're quite tricky to get right when you first start, but you'll soon get the hang of it…"

Draco turned his head and eyed the ginger Gryffindor slightly. "If you must…" He drawled. "As long as you don't mention anything else about that soulmate nonsense…"

Percy watched as the Slytherin rested his head back against the pillow and closed his eyes. He was positive he saw a small smile flit across his face. His heart leapt. He felt strangely satisfied by it and it made him wonder why.


End file.
